Fionna and Cake My Version
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Remember Ice King's fanfiction? I've re-written it with my own twist. One shot, maybe 2 shot.


**Core: Do you remember the Ice King's fan fiction?**

**Wiz Witch: Yeah. **

**Core: Well, this is my version. I don't own Adventure Time.**

**Fionna and Cake**

It was an ordinary day in the Candy Kingdom of Aaa. Prince Gumball was setting up for his Gumball Ball. Right now, Fionna and Cake were getting Jelly Kinders on to the roof.

Fionna: Throw it Cake.

Cake twisted her arms and let the Kinder go a foot above Fionna's foot. It hit the ceiling.

Fionna: So these Kinders aren't alive, are they?

Gumball: What? No. They can't even talk.

Kinder: Dodododododododododo-

Gumball quickly shut it up.

Gumball: Kick it.

Fionna: Eh.

Gumball: I really appreciate the help you guys. I would like you to go as my special guests.

Fionna: You want me to go to the ball, with you?

Gumball: Heck yes. As my pal.

Fionna: Oh…

Then, a 13 year old girl wearing jeans, a white shirt with denim over shirt and glasses came in to the room. Her name was Ryann.

Ryann: Hey guys.

Fionna: Ryann? What are you doing here?

Ryann: I came here for what's going on in 3, 2, 1.

Suddenly, storm clouds filled the skies.

Cake: Fionna, we have trouble. My tail is totally frizzing out.

Fionna and Ryann: We'll check it out.

Out on the balcony, coming out of the sky, was a giant ice pillar. Riding on it was the Ice Queen. She was laughing like a maniac.

Fionna: It's Ice Queen.

Ryann: Way to state the obvious Fionna. *sarcasm*

Fionna: Everyone in!

The pillar came crashing through the balcony. Shortly after, Ice Queen slid down.

Ice Queen: Out of my way, tomboys. No one is going to separate me and my Gumball.

Ryann: He was never yours.

She quickly zapped Ryann's left arm creating a gauntlet. Because of the gauntlet, Ryann started punching herself.

Ice Queen: Why are you punching yourself? Haha.

Fionna: Ice Queen why are you always predatoring on dudes?

Ice Queen: You should talk. Keeping all the boys to yourself. Totally ice-blocking my game.

A disgusted look came over Gumball's face.

Fionna: Huh?

Ice Queen: Not, this time!

Suddenly, a slush beast formed around her.

Gumball: AHHH! Slush Beast!

Then, the slush beast tackled the prince into the wall. Everyone saw the shadow of Ice Queen moving in for a kiss.

Fionna: Cake, Morningstar mode.

Suddenly, Cake became a ball and chain. Fionna picked her up by the tail and swung her into the pile of slush. It exploded and it started snowing in the room. Prince Gumball came out of the mist.

Prince Gumball: Wow. You saved me from the Ice Queen.

Fionna: What? Oh, yeah, I guess. Wait, where did Ice Queen go?

Gumball: She must have fled. Fionna, you were so strong, and you look so beautiful in the snow. What are you doing later?

Fionna: Uh, I was going to go home and-

Gumball: Come with me. Let's go out.

Fionna: Go, out.

Gumball: Yeah. Let's go somewhere.

Fionna: What?

Cake: We would love you.

Gumball: Great. Meet me, in the castle gardens in an hour.

Cake: Yes, we'll be there.

Fionna was dragged out of the room by Cake. When they were gone, Prince Gumball put a sinister look on his face.

Gumball: Exactly, as, planned. Mwhahahaha. Hahahahahaha.

By now, Ryann had gotten the gauntlet to stop hitting her. She slipped it off and went to tell Fionna, but she was cut off by Gumball.

Gumball: And where do you think you're going?

Ryann: You're insane! Or- Wait. You're not Gumball!

Gumball: How right you are.

Gumball picked up a golden watch and after a short hypnosis session, she was going to kill Fionna and Cake with Hunting Daggers, a silver bow with diamond tipped arrows, and a sword with a bejeweled handle.

Gumball: Now go.

Ryann: Yes, sir.

She raced to the tree house to meet up/ kill her friend. When she got there however, she ran into a hanging frying pan. She regained all sense of free will.

Ryann: Ugh, my head. How did I get here? I'm going to see what Fionna and cake are up to.

When Ryann came in, the two home owners were debating about if it was a date.

Cake: Oh, it's a date.

Fionna: No it's not. I'm sure when he said go out he meant go out not GO OUT.

Cake: Shut up, he's in to you.

Fionna: Come on. You heard what he said. I'm like his guy friend.

Cake: Well that could change tonight.

Fionna: If it's a date, then why are you coming?

Cake: I'm coming to help you. Hold on, I'm bringing my dulcimer.

Fionna: Ugh man.

Cake: It's a conversation starter.

Fionna: Ugh, fine. If only to prove you wrong.

When Cake left, Ryann pulled Fionna aside.

Ryann: Look, don't trust Gumball. I'm coming to protect you from collateral damage. Because you're my friend.

When they got to the castle gardens…

Fionna: Let's just bail. I changed my mind.

Cake: No! No, retreat girl.

Gumball: Hello Fionna. And I see you brought Cake.

Fionna: That's cool right?

Gumball: As long as it's okay I brought, Lord Monichromichorn.

A giant black unicorn fell from the sky.

Cake: Hiya gorgeous.

It didn't talk, so it only communicated through hoof clopping. Suddenly, Cake's tail frizzed.

Gumball: Except these tokens of our esteem.

Fionna: Oh, you didn't have to guy.

Gumball: Nonsense. For you cake, a satchel of Neppeltolactone.

Cake: Catnip! Sweet babies!

Gumball: And for you, my lady, a bouquet of posies.

Fionna: Oh, ah, they're-

Gumball: There's a surprise in the center.

Fionna stuck her hand into the flowers, finding a purple crystal. It quickly transformed into a sword.

Fionna: Whoa. A sword! I'm all about swords! How did you know?

Gumball: I pay attention to things I see you being all about.

Fionna: Thanks, dude.

Gumball: As for you Ryann, take these.

Gumball slid a box across the ground. Ryann picked it up and inside the box were a pair of metallic, black shoes.

Gumball: They will grant you super speed.

Ryann: Cool.

She put the shoes on and they glowed ominous black.

Ryann: That isn't a good sign. I'm taking them off.

Try as she might, the shoes wouldn't come off.

Ryann: You know what; I have a present for you.

She took out a diamond tipped arrow out of her quiver and pressed the tip against Gumball's chest.

Ryann: So, are you going to stop being a jerk Gumball?

Gumball: Uh, sure.

He had his fingers crossed behind his back. They left a little while later. They were in the middle of a clearing with a cliff in the distance.

Cake: Hey Fionna, tell Gumball you think he's HOT!

Fionna: What! No!

Cake: GUYS LIKE TO HERE THEY'RE HOT!

Fionna: Will you keep your voice down!

Gumball: Oh, Fionna?

Fionna: Hey, What's up?

Gumball: I thought we could have a little race. A playful race, to Marshmellowy Meadows.

Fionna: Okay, but I'm going to kick your butt. Not that I'm thinking about butts.

Gumball: Excellent. Hiya!

Cake: After him Fi. After your man!

After that was said, everyone raced off. Everyone but Ryann.

Ryann: Guys, come back. FINE! GO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!

She left crying and went to Marshal Lee's cave. The shoes didn't even work. When she got there, she just flopped down on Marshal Lee's deck. Marshal Lee noticed Ryann out on his deck, and took her in.

Marshal Lee: What's wrong Denim?

Ryann: It's just, Gumball is being a jerk.

Marshal Lee: What! Mr. Goody-two shoes, is being a jerk!

Ryann: Yeah, that's right. He hypnotized me and gave me these cursed shoes. I can't take them off.

Marshal Lee: There is no way that's him. Let's go the ball, and see what's going on.

Ryann: You mean go out, on a date.

Marshal Lee: That's not a problem, is it?

Ryann: No, no. But can I bring my weapons.

Marshal Lee: Fine, but only the ones you can fit in your purse.

Ryann: All my weapons are in my purse right now.

Marsh Lee: Okay, let's go.

They left for the ball and Fionna was right behind them. When they got there, Ryann went looking around for the prince of the Candy Kingdom. She found him talking to Cinnamon Bun.

Ryann: Well that doesn't look to sinister.

Suddenly, Fionna came in and Gumball's attention went to her.

Gumball: I've been looking for you.

Fionna: Well, here I am.

Gumball: Ha ha. Come, I want to show you something.

Fionna: Okay.

Cake: See you later, girl.

Little did Gumball and Fionna know, they were being followed by Ryann. Fionna followed Gumball into a room.

Fionna: Hey, is this your bedroom?

Ryann snuck in to the room right before Gumball locked the door.

Gumball: Fionna…

Gumball started unbuttoning his shirt.

Fionna: Heh, whoa…

Suddenly, a drop of water came from the ceiling. In a chandelier of ice where the drop came from, Prince Gumball was in it.

Fionna and Ryann: What!

Gumball was still unbuttoning his shirt, but now he was laughing like a maniac. What came out of Gumball was Ice Queen.

Ice Queen: This was so much easier than I thought.

Ryann: You, will, pay, Ice Queen!

She pulled out her bow and arrows and started shooting at Ice Queen's Tiara, for it controls her powers. When she tried to get closer, Ryann found her feet stuck to the ground.

Ryann: I'm done.

Fionna looked at her friend, frozen to the floor, and became enraged.

Fionna: This is really messed up Ice Queen! What's your problem with me!

Suddenly, a pillar of ice rose under Fionna. Then spikes came from the pillars.

Ice Queen: You're the one standing between me and my Gumball!

Fionna's dress was torn. She hopped off and tore the dress even more.

Fionna: I can't believe you got me here in a dress! And a purse- my purse. My sword.

Avoiding blue lightning, Fionna managed to get to her crystal sword. Ice Queen just kept laughing. Suddenly, the sword became an ice sphere.

Ice Queen: How do you like my Ice Sword?

While everyone was fighting upstairs, Cake tail was frizzing again.

Cake: Fionna?

Fionna was still upstairs, beating Ice Queen on the head with the Ice Queen. Suddenly, Ice Queen rocketed Fionna up to where the real Gumball was. She hit it with the ice sword and the sword broke along with Gumball's icy prison.

Gumball: Oh my goodness.

Cake: What's going on in here!

Cake came through the door and saw Fionna and Gumball standing next to each other. She then started attacking him. Fionna pulled Cake off Gumball.

Fionna: It's okay. It was the Ice Queen.

Cake got shot with a stream of consent slush.

Ice Queen: Paws off my prince!

Suddenly, an arrow shot the tiara off of Ice Queen's head.

Ice Queen: Ugh. My tiara. My powers.

Fionna: And this is for yanking my heart guts!

She then uppercut the Ice Queen into near unconscious. She then got covered in snow. It was Cake wearing Ice Queen's tiara.

Cake: Ha ha! I'm a queen!

Fionna: Take it off. You might catch her crazy.

Ryann: Can someone help me? I'm over here, still frozen to the floor? Oh wait-

The shoes had melted into puddles.

Ryann: Never mind.

Gumball: Fionna, you were magnificent. We should go out, sometime.

Fionna: Not interested dude. I think the reason I have all these guy friends and no boyfriend is because I don't want to date anyone of them and I'll know what I'll want if and when it comes along.

Ryann: Well put Fionna. Now, what to do with Ice Queen?

Gumball: I have an idea.

In half an hour, Ice Queen was tied up and on a catapult, aimed towards the Fire Kingdom. Ryann was about to chop the rope.

Ryann: Goodbye, Pest.

She quickly chopped the rope and Ice Queen went flying. She never came back.

Ryann: Now that that's done, who wants to see and/or stop the Great Mushroom War?

Fionna: I'm in.

Cake: Me too.

Marshal Lee: Let's go.

Gumball: I'm going, only to experience the past.

Ryann: Cool, meet me at Marshal Lee's cave tomorrow.

Everyone went home, going to rest for their next adventure.

**Wiz Witch: Yeah, this is your version. **

**Core: It's the longest chapter I've ever done, so you better review.**


End file.
